You don't mess with the Gohan
by Dragon Fire Fitzy
Summary: A little something I wrote whilest bored at 3am, naturally it's G/V romance


**You don't mess with the Gohan.**

A/N: This story takes place during Videl's flying lessons but is before she cuts her hair.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

***Location***

***Somewhere in the 439 Mountain Area***

In the fields two dark haired crime fighting teens where busy trying to move a huge boulder from its regular place atop a hill to the bottom. The two teens mentioned were none other than Gohan and Videl, the duo were taking a well-earned break from their training session and were wagering a bet.

"Common Gohan I know you can move it, stop pretending you can't" Videl moaned.

Gohan shuffled in posture and pretended to push with both hands as hard as he could but still didn't move the huge rock. He then wiped his completely dry brow as if to wipe the sweat off it. The boulder was around 9ft tall and about 6 foot wide, not perfectly circular but it was suspiciously placed there.

"I can't move it Videl, I can't possibly be that strong, and why are we even doing this anyway?" Gohan rapidly asked Videl.

"You forgot already?" Videl said shocked and laughed.

***Flashback***

"That's great Videl now just come back down slowly!" Gohan urged.

Videl's posture changed as a squeal came from her mouth as she dropped fast at first but then slowly came down to a stop. She dropped to the floor and then to her knees and hands. She sat there for a while until she got her breath back and her light-headedness wore off.

"Are you ok Videl?" Gohan asked with obvious concern in his voice.

Gohan walked over to where Videl was situated and placed a hand on her shoulder, then smiled.

"Hey Videl its ok to be tired, you've made great progress, you even got higher than the birds today!" Gohan said over excitedly.

Having said that Gohan removed his hand from Videl's shoulder and scratched the back of his head and flashed the infamous son grin. Upon cue Videl jumped to her feet and put on an aggressive face.

'_Come on Satan you're stronger than this, a little flying can't tire me out completely'_ Videl replayed those words in her head over and over. But as she tried to speak to Gohan she forgot what she was going to say before she said it and began to plummet forwards, a first class ticket to the floor seemed like the destination of Videl's journey but was hi-jacked by Gohan's strong arms. Videl only remembered looking at Gohan's smiling face as she dropped out of consciousness.

Videl awoke on top of the hill with a large boulder next to it. She looked around and could hear the relaxing sound of the stream calmly cruising coming from behind her and the beautiful sight of a mother and baby dear, the mother was leading the baby to the stream to drink from it. Videl observed as the baby dear was hesitant to drink at first but then followed in its mother's lead. Then her eyes locked on to an even more beautiful image, the image of one Son Gohan sitting under a tree with a hay straw in his mouth with his hands behind his head. Upon realising that she thought that this sight was beautiful she instantly blushed as red as Bulma's rose garden.

Gohan looked over to Videl and noticed her blushing, when he saw that she saw he grinned an evil grin, he now had one back on her. If people knew that she blushed her image would be ruined. Gohan stood up and walked over to his associate and patted her on the back and then walked over to the big boulder at the top of the hill.

'_Oh no if Videl knows I seen her blush then I'm really in for it'_ Gohan though biting his lip with his back to Videl.

"Hey _lover boy_" Videl said in a mocking voice "bet you can't move that rock" she stated in a more serious voice and pointed to the boulder.

***End Flashback***

"Oh yeah" Gohan recalled "So why did you call me lover boy?" Gohan inquired as he tilted his head to the side.

Videl took in a deep breath and grinned Vegeta style at Gohan. She then raised her hand and pointed at him before saying in yet another mocking tone "…You went out on a date with Angela" Videl then burst out into a fit of laughter still managing to point at Gohan despite the pain in her ribcage. "Who would have thought the Great Gaiyaman going out with Angela?" Videl now could no longer control her body and dropped to the floor with laughter holding her ribs.

"The Great what, what did you say Videl?" Gohan looked really confused now and when Gohan got confused, the scratch-the-head method got used. "And what's wrong with Angela she seemed to me like a nice enough girl?" Gohan leaned back and asked his crime fighting partner.

Videl regained composure and got to her feet and looked at Gohan for a second before answering. The girly side of her (which she kept repressed) wanted to think Gohan was cute when he was confused but was kicked back into place by her Satan side. "Well let's just say Angela isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, you could have done better their Gohan" Videl stated.

Gohan was now in a state of rage so he span around and punched his hands into the competition boulder and kept them in there as he lifted it out the ground like it was nothing and above his head, only to throw it off into the distance to Videl's shock. He then took a second to calm down and flash the infamous son grin to the mistress of the raven hair.

"And just who am I supposed to get that's better?" Gohan asked hinting toward Videl looking her straight in the eye; catching her off guard he took a step closer to her.

Gohan and Videl were now no more than a few inches apart. Gohan took this time to notice how pretty Videl actually was, sure he had looked at her before but now he looked at her in a totally new light. For the first time, he looked past her attitude problem and her stubbornness and embraced the realisation of his first real crush.

Then it happened. It happened so fast even his Saiyan senses couldn't detect it.

'_She kissed me. She actually kissed me. Videl Satan has just kissed Gohan Son'_ Gohan thought excitedly. He was now ecstatic.

It was just a peck on the lips, just a quick one second kiss, like you would kiss your mother to say goodbye. It was however enough to send a certain Demi-Saiyan into a state of hyper drive; and one Satan girl into a smile as she looked away from Gohan bashfully.

The first born son of Goku decided that now was the time to have a serious kiss with Videl.

'_It's now or never Son'_ Gohan thought optimistically

Gohan then extended his left hand and placed it onto Videl's check and straightened her neck so she was looking directly at him. Their faces closing in fast then slow as they got delicately close; their eyes closed as if they were in a state of hypnosis from one another. Gohan could now feel Videl's soft breaths against his lips as he opened his mouth to finalise this act of affection… **(1)**

Then there it was, Gohan's first real kiss adult style. After about five seconds Videl ended the kiss abruptly, looking away from Gohan blushing ferociously. She didn't take the time out to look at Gohan's curios face as she dipped her pocket for her jet copter capsule. As she popped the capsule and the jet copter materialised she looked over her shoulder at Gohan.

"Gohan" She said simply, not angrily like Gohan thought she would but simply in a voice that suggested that she held no grudge against him for his bold moves. After all was it not she who kissed him first?

Videl Satan dived into her copter and blasted off home leaving a stunned (and a little disappointed) Gohan in her wake.

"Man! Videl's going to kill me tomorrow, that's if she even comes back". Gohan concluded. He then started off home with a grin on his face.

'_I kissed Videl'_ Gohan thought as he replayed the memory in his archive of thoughts over and over again until he got home.

***In Videl's Jet Copter***

'_He kissed me. He actually kissed me'_ Videl thought with a shocked face on. "I can't believe he actually had the stones to do it" She said aloud followed by a giggle._ 'It's about time!'_ She finalised before landing on her driveway.

~Dragon Fire

A/N: I decided to try something different with this fic as it was 3:00am and I couldn't sleep so please excuse any silly mistakes. :D

(1) I was thinking about having Goten interrupt them here but decided against it, what do you guys think?


End file.
